


魔术师、猫咪与约翰华生

by ericali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, The Master and Margarita AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericali/pseuds/ericali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰是个兽医，夏洛克.福尔摩斯是个魔术师，吉姆.莫里亚蒂变成了只猫，雷斯垂德是个守夜人，麦克罗夫特还是麦克罗夫特。</p><p>或</p><p>被诅咒的约翰华生与前世今生的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 千万别同生人搭话

星期天下午永远是约翰华生最忙碌的时候，尤其是十四点到十九点间，在那段时间里他们诊所门上挂着的小铃铛几乎停不下来，宠物的主人们大概除星期天外抽不出时间给他们的小宝贝儿们看病，好在约翰华生医生是单身，所以他也就不需要那么多私人时间了。

不过这个星期天下午——秋日里的一个星期天下午，有点反常。当约翰吃完午饭、打了个小盹儿后，他没听到铃铛啰嗦的响动声；当约翰看完一整本太空科学杂志后，他也没有听到铃铛繁琐的吵闹声；当约翰终于闲不住，伸长了脖子瞧窗外的人时，他还是没听到铃铛的歌唱声。

他正纳闷是不是有新的竞争对手出现了，就有人上了门来——“您好，华生医生。”一把低沉的像葬礼上的牧师才能有的嗓音响起，约翰回头看，看到了一个又瘦又高的男人站在他办公室门口那儿，左手还抱了只世上最丑的猫。那男人看上去又英俊又冷漠，穿着个黑色风衣，看上去活脱脱是从什么吸血鬼电影海报里走下来的人物。那猫是深灰色的，表情比它主人要丰富，一脸苦大仇深的模样。

“嗯……下午好先生，”约翰犹豫了好一会儿才继续道，“需要帮助吗？这是您的猫？”

“自然。”那苍白的像刚刷上白浆的男人在回答时嘴巴几乎没有张开，就好像是在用鼻子说话一样，这本领让约翰好生敬佩。“您在前台登记过了吗？”他问道。前台就是他的上司，是个叫萨拉、喜欢穿粉红色套装的女人。

男子不置可否，直接把猫“啪嗒”一声扔在了地上。猫咪受到惊吓，挣扎了一会儿后直起身，把身上的褶皱舔舔整齐，再抬头向它那粗暴的主人龇牙咧嘴。约翰见此情景不禁觉得有些可笑。他站起身往手上套好手套，然后走上前蹲下好检查那只又丑、表情又忧郁的猫。这只猫的毛几乎都掉光了，肚子又大大的、层层叠叠的像中年男子的腰身一样粗鲁，它不大喜欢华生医生探究的手指，但也没逃开。

“‘玛加丽塔号’还是‘圣彼得号’？”男子居高临下地望着医生，抑扬顿挫地问了个问题，约翰一惊，连猫咪的又秃又皱的尾巴都握不住了。那男人讲的是两艘宇宙飞船的名字，其中一艘，约翰在之前曾驾驶过，要不是因为他受了伤、又被赶了出来，说不定两个宇宙飞船都会是他驾驶的呢！

“是‘玛加丽塔号’，”他吃惊的连脸和脖子都红了，“这是机密，你怎么知道的？”

“这很简单，”一个闷闷不乐的声音从他手边传来，约翰又吓了好一大跳（尽管他以为他已经不会再吃什么惊了），他视线一转，居然看到那只丑的人神共愤的灰猫正在一边舔着自己的黑爪子一边在说话，那神情态度，和人几乎没有差别。“简单嘛——因为他是魔术师，魔术师知晓一切。”它咧嘴一笑，那笑容和圣经插图里魔鬼的笑容有的一比，更别提它那两只还在不停转来转去的、深褐色的眼睛了。

约翰睁着他那双大大的眼睛，好说好歹用他当年对付无尽宇宙的勇气缓了过来，“您会说话！”说完他又觉得有些愚蠢：这不明摆着么？“您真是只猫？”他小心翼翼地问，又看了看高深莫测的男主人，搭在猫咪身上的手慢慢收了回来。

猫很高兴，“我亲爱的医生，”他跳起来——现在我们得叫着只猫为“他”了——以人类走路的姿态控制着他的两条后腿，“我大概能算得上是半只猫吧，我的祖母，”他想了想，“是只漂漂亮亮、干干净净的白色波斯猫，至于我的其他祖宗们，都是些小魔怪，比如公鸡啊小野狼啊什么的。”他右前腿——或者说，他的右手——举起了不存在的帽子然后他鞠了个躬好向他的列祖列宗们表达敬意。这把约翰给逗笑了。

“少说废话。”魔术师不悦地弯腰，用左手圈起猫的脖子，直接将他拎到空中。“吉姆刚吞下了只橡皮玩具，”他直接对约翰说，把刚才的闹剧都抛之脑后，“检查他，确保他不会吐得到处都是就行。”

“这不能怪我，”名叫吉姆的猫愉悦地说，尽管从他被半吊在空中的姿势看，不是很让人舒坦。“那只小老鼠做的那么逼真，那双闪闪发亮的眼睛，哦那俏皮的小尾巴，还有那圆润的鼻子——”约翰一把捞过他，直接把手电筒伸进了那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，看上好半天，然后再把猫咪抱到X光机那儿。“……我就对他说，‘莫兰，我就叫你莫兰吧！’他同意了，我们一直一起玩，但昨天不知道怎么，我总觉得他看上去好像特别好吃，所以我一口气就吞了他，连牙齿都没怎么动过呢！”

“您的猫的肚子里没有玩具。”摆弄完让人眼花缭乱的仪器后，约翰宣布说。

“莫非我都给消化光了？”猫问道。

“可能，”约翰赞同道，“但如果是这样，你大概得有一个铁胃——不过话又说回来，你连话都会说，那么消化个橡皮玩具大概算不了什么吧！”

猫咪没有回答，只是耸了耸肩。真蹊跷，猫咪能耸肩么？被叫做魔术师的人再次抱起猫咪，做出副要告辞的样子——这让约翰皱起了眉头。

“不要！”吉姆尖叫道，“你就这么——就这么把我带走？不公平！”

男子瞪着那只猫，“你想干什么？”

猫哼了一声，跳了下来——以他的体形而言，这动作可是相当优雅，小跑到约翰脚边然后开始蹭他的腿。“我喜欢他！”猫蛮横地宣布道，“这位，嗯……你叫什么，约翰什么来着？”

“约翰.华生。”

“对，约翰，我喜欢这个约翰，你也喜欢，我知道，”他挑衅地抬起头，“这样一个好医生，做室友不是挺好？”

魔术师还是没表情，但约翰感觉他似乎犹豫了一下。

“好吧，”男子最后微微点头，猫闻言后高高兴兴地跑到了他身旁，“那晚上见，医生。”

“等等！”约翰都被搞糊涂了，“什么室友？我并不——”

“你单身，一人居住在靠近郊区的乏味小旅馆里，每天步行一小时上班，心里希望着能找到个室友但不知道有谁能接受个有心理创伤的前宇航员。而我——”男子盯着他，“——我们，我们需要一个室友，有一所住处，大而且在市中心。还有什么问题吗？”

约翰瞪着这个人。当然啦，魔术师什么都说中了。自从退役（或者说，被赶出来）后，他就一直一个人孤零零地找着房子，和一个室友。但说到底，一个稀奇古怪的男人和一只会说话的丑猫算不上什么理想的室友，不过再说到底，一个成天和动物打交道的前太空人大概也算不上是个理想室友。

“好吧，但是你还没告诉我你的名字，还有地址——”

魔术师微笑了，这是他出现后头一次有的表情。在吉姆猫跟随着他箭步离开前他说：“我的名字是夏洛克.福尔摩斯。地址是贝克街221B。”

======

在约翰的新人生闪亮地铺垫在他脚下时，在城市的另一个角落里，雷斯垂德先生正在围着具尸体到处转悠。

雷斯垂德先生如今已有四十来岁了，他是位守夜人，专管伦敦区。头发在白日的阳光下是银灰色的，到了晚上会变成褐色。他主管伦敦，职业生涯中最精彩的一笔是在一个雨夜卸下了一个吸血族小毛孩的胳膊，之后他看到垃圾桶（吸血族们的俱乐部入口）总会绕道走。

死的人他不认识，是个女的，花枝招展，铁青的嘴唇上还有闪亮的唇彩，紧紧贴在身上的小亮片背心一半浸在了泥水里。这尸体已经干枯了，一滴血也榨不出来。雷斯垂德戴着黑手套的手指在她身上虔诚地搜罗了一番，从她肩膀上拔下了一根肉眼难以捕捉到的银针。

“混蛋。”他没感情地说，旁边的安德森（三十几岁，砖红色头发，不大讨人喜欢的白皮肤）犹豫地看了看他，“怎么了，头儿？”

雷斯垂德直起身，半天说不上话，最后叹了口气。他刚预见到——可以说他的预见是相当准确的，毕竟他靠此能力撑过了无数次灾难——一场灾难和一个男人。那男人道貌岸然西装革履，说着一口流利的伦敦腔，到哪儿去都要坐他那低调又奢华的黑轿车。灾难之子都比这个男人可爱。

他又叹了口气，把针小心翼翼地放进证物袋里，摇了摇头。“我们需要夏洛克.福尔摩斯，”他听到自己无比疲惫的声音，“见他的鬼，我们需要那个魔术师。”

他的下属们都在做鬼脸。

夏洛克.福尔摩斯是何许人也？他是新进城的神秘人，既不属于光明又不属于黑暗。不过因为有那样的一个哥哥的缘故，雷斯垂德总一厢情愿地觉着他离着太阳更近些。对外他称自己是个魔术师，他的表演曾风靡全城，最厉害的一出就是请所有的漂亮小姐夫人们换上免费的好衣服，然后等她们上街炫耀时再把那些衣服们瞬间变走，留下一堆困惑尴尬的裸女们被醉鬼们高亢的口哨声包围。苏格兰场曾派出最有名的警犬，誓要将他逮捕。可雷斯垂德听说，这位年轻的福尔摩斯先生就站在街头，动也不动，面无表情地看着狗和警察们在原地转圈——直转到个个头晕脑胀、跌倒在地为止。他手里那只丑的可笑的猫还发出了比地狱的风声还要恐怖的嘲笑声。

之后他突然隐退，在平凡人的世界里消失的干干净净。却还是保持中立，在中立的贝克街上开了一家中立的工作间，管自己叫“咨询魔术师”，只在守日人和守夜人中出现，好去解决他们解决不了的谜题。

比如雷斯垂德眼前躺着的这个。


	2. 没有牙齿的骷髅头

“你当真要住到贝克街去？”萨拉谨慎地问，金黄色的头发在灯光下肆无忌惮地闪烁着，同事们为了不坏事都已经闪人了。她细长白嫩的手有一下没一下地拍打着自己裸露在外的膝盖，一双漂漂亮亮的眼睛直盯着约翰瞧，另一只手还上上下下抚摸着红酒杯。“我没有别的什么意思……可你和这个未来的室友，一个魔术师？你之前根本就不认识他。”

问完这个问题后，萨拉的身体就往前倾过来了——而他们还在宠物医院里，穿着沾满了动物毛发的白大褂。这些女人啊，当约翰被萨拉身上漂漂亮亮的香气弄得不知所措、迷迷糊糊的时候，他的脑袋居然还有闲心发发感叹：这些事业型的女人啊，不达目的就不罢休。远处传来警告般的轿车车轮摩擦马路地面的声音。他一边感觉到红酒味儿和花香袭上脑袋，一边迷迷糊糊地觉着自己的右手慢慢摸上了萨拉美丽的长发。男人啊，他又感叹道。他大概还是不大清楚他和他的现任上司到底是怎么会走到这一步的，无非就是下班前他说了句“我找到住处了”，然后萨拉拿来酒杯和樽装红酒和他休息闲聊，然后他的右手就仿佛有独立意识般摸上萨拉的头发。哦，糟糕，接下来将会是一系列顺理成章的事：上床，谈情说爱，然后准备婚礼，然后在他们喜结连理前那一个晚上，萨拉会死掉。

不不不，约翰不是那种已经满大街泛滥的恐怖电影里满大街泛滥的心理变态，喜欢干掉和自己长期相处的女朋友，然后再找个女朋友，然后再干掉她。约翰只是……怎么说呢？运气有点背吧。但凡和他有过什么密切来往的人，不管是男是女（对，他是个双），最后都会在他俩喜结连理前死掉。一开始约翰当然，很伤心。不过后来他发现，只要自己管好自己的手和脑袋，还有下半身（不是指完全禁欲，有时候他也会找些一夜情对象什么的），那么他的小小的世界也就能安静了。想到这儿，他的右手就又自然而然地垂落下来，离开了萨拉金黄色的发梢。

“我觉得我该走了，时间有点晚。”他（不是很委婉地）暗示说，两条忠实的腿本来已经很忠实地准备站起来，结果被萨拉猛地一推他的肩膀，不知怎么的，又不忠实了些，竟然软在了那里——不是说他身上的另一个地方也是软的，刚好相反。萨拉当然也发现了，她本来就在微笑的嘴咧的更大了些，然后慢慢凑近，大概是要亲亲他。好吧，就这样也不错，找到个新住处，再找个新女友，他的运气说不定在好转呢！

“打扰。”

葬礼上牧师的声音像乌鸦的叫声般刺耳可笑地打破了气氛。约翰脸上热辣辣的，刚刚还沉浸的死去活来的鼻子好像被人鞭打了下。他猛的一个脱身，就起了来，抬头后毫不意外地看到猫和人又再度面无表情地出现在了门口。看样子，好么，也不全是面无表情，猫在忍笑，夏洛克.福尔摩斯在皱眉。约翰觉着他身上该平静的东西也平静下来了。“该走了。”夏洛克福尔摩斯平平淡淡地说，对萨拉连眼神也不肯施舍上一个。反倒是那猫，安分了不到三秒钟，过了会儿后又开始再对约翰挤眉弄眼，连带着还朝萨拉咧开嘴唇，露出他又锋利又可怖的牙齿。约翰感觉萨拉的身体动了下，要是吉姆猫现在和萨拉打招呼的话，不知道这女人会不会晕倒。约翰瞄了眼他的上司，结果看到了个面如死灰的老女人。

萨拉脸上过去曾出现过的皱纹一股脑地全浮出了化妆品大海，她的金色头发不知怎么的也耷拉了下来，不再像刚才那样得意洋洋。

“好的。嗯，明天见，萨拉。”他不知所措地拍了拍萨拉的肩膀，接着拿起外套，再小跑到魔术师身边。魔术师点了点头，跟着约翰华生出了诊所。要是约翰不是那么如释重负的话，他大概能发现吉姆猫临走前一改往日嬉笑颜面，回头瞪了玫瑰香女人一眼，嘴里还骂了句“玫瑰骚货！”

“我还没回小旅馆拿东西，不如我们明天再议，福尔摩斯先生？”

“是夏洛克。”魔术师没有抱着猫的手挥了挥，然后远处驶来了辆刚才还不存在的计程车。没啥好惊奇的啦，约翰对自己说，现代科技。“你的东西我已经搬过去了。”

约翰哑口无言。这和猫会说话一样的吓人，或者说更吓人。

“你吓到他了，你个傻妞！”猫喋喋不休地指责魔术师，“这是他搬来的第一天，你就吓到了他，万一他跑掉了呢？哈？万一他像上次那个约翰一样乱扔东西还往我们身上倒圣水呢？哈？你就不能缓缓么！愚蠢的魔术师夏洛克福尔摩斯！”

约翰还是哑口无言。要是谁能用根小小的棍子撬开他的嘴巴（不，这句子里面并没有性暗示），他大概会让成千上万个问题如尼加拉瀑布般喷射而出，比如你们是怎么知道我住在哪个旅馆哪个房间的啦，你们是怎么进的房间门啊，还有就是你们怎么能够做到在我还没付房租的时候、在旅馆经理长满了黑痣和鼻毛的鼻子底下搬走我的东西的。

他努力了会儿，还是把最后一个问题问了出了。福尔摩斯先——现在是夏洛克了，好么——不屑地又开始用鼻子说话了：“那个愚蠢的胖子，”他说，而实际上皮金纽先生一点也不胖，顶多是肚子上有点赘肉。“要是想冒失去他肮脏小旅店摇钱树们天天交给他的不义之财的险，就尽可能地扣押你的财产、不去免费帮你运送行李吧！”

“他的意思是，”吉姆猫解释道，“皮金纽先生的旅店内有好几处黄窝，如果他不帮你好好收拾东西，再老老实实地送到贝克街的话，自然有人去告发他。我们能回家了么？我冷。作为一只家养猫我有不吹秋夜冷风的权力。”于是他们走了，上了车（顺便说一句，司机从头到尾也没说话，没问地址就上了路），然后到了地方。才刚一下车，那车就没影了。好家伙。

约翰刚踏进221B时，感觉还算不错。房东太太上了年纪，长的慈眉善目的，还拍了拍吉姆猫的脑袋，全名叫哈德森太太.不是管家，特长是烘烤小甜饼，和无视吉姆猫的说话声。不过等她离开后，221B就顿时显得不那么温馨旧派了。几乎瞬间之内厨房桌子上就出现了不知道装着什么血的玻璃杯，墙也有点诡异的脏。夏洛克晃动了下身体，挡住了前秒钟还把约翰吓了好一大跳的万圣节小丑面具（挂在壁炉上，阴沉沉地冲着在场的所有生物笑着，眉毛那儿有几个虫蛀的洞）；吉姆猫窜上椅子，坐在坐垫的眼珠子图案上。

约翰暗想，我到底是怎么跑到这个世界里来的？

他没说话（虽然明白眼下他们在期待他的评价），四处转悠着，接着——视线落在了这个房子里最诡异、最能把人吓得寒毛竖起的东西，一个骷颅头上。不是说作为兽医的约翰惧怕人骨，而是因为那骷髅头的嘴巴部位连一颗牙齿也没有。

“操！”他嚷道，觉得这有点过了。

吉姆猫跳了下来，跑过去，开始蹭他的脚，“别害怕，”吉姆猫说，“那是我的头。”这下约翰连“操”也喊不出来。

夏洛克粗鲁地踢开了猫咪，再一手抓起骷髅头，直接将那可怖的玩意儿丢到壁炉的灰烬里。“放点尊重啊！哈！”吉姆猫尖叫道，“至少别在主人面前这么做啊！”夏洛克和约翰都没理他。

夏洛克转头盯着约翰，约翰回瞪他，这是他俩第一次实打实地交锋。不知怎么这苍白的魔术师的苍白的脸渐渐红润了点，看着魔术师眼睛心虚地眨了眨，牙齿也有点想咬住下嘴唇的迹象，约翰叹了口气，心里却没叹气，觉着这好说好歹算是场胜利，他满意了些，觉着这怪异的一切大概还能忍受。所以他把印有血淋淋的眼珠子图案的坐垫扔掉，一屁股坐在椅子上，最后说：“劳驾，有茶么？”

魔术师和猫交换了下眼神，都满意地点了点头。“茶在橱柜里，自己去泡。”夏洛克毫不客气地丢下了句话，然后回头拿起了小提琴，开始奏起连猫尖叫都比不上的嘈杂声。


End file.
